Richard
Richard & Veronica's Wedding is a sixth episode of The Luxurious Loud House. Plot It is the year 2035, and Richard Loud and Veronica Santiago are about to get married Synopsis The story begins on November 12, 2034 at Richard L. Loud Park (The park is named after Richard Loud Sr., Richard Loud III's great-grandfather). Richard Loud and Veronica Santiago, who would both be 29 years old at that time, are taking a walk in the park. They stop to sit down on the bench, and then a flashback starts: It was 2016 at Royal Woods Elementary School. Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, and Ronnie Anne Santiago are sitting with Richard and his friends. Richard introduces Lincoln to his girlfriend, Veronica Santiago. Lincoln's girlfriend, Ronnie Anne, who happens to be Veronica's second cousin, had shown a great dislike for their romance, regarding it as cheesy. After school, they went to Richard's house, the Lynn R. Loud Estate, and they hung out there, and they went to the Royal Woods Community Center. The next day, Richard, Lincoln, and the latter's sisters, are at a coffee shop, when both Ronnie Anne and Veronica walk up to them. Richard introduces Veronica to Lincoln's sisters, and they all talked. When the flashback ended, Richard asks Veronica to marry him, presenting an expensive diamond ring to her, and she accepts. They went to Richard's parents, Lynn R. and Margaret to get their blessing (Lynn R. would be 67 years old, and Margaret would be 57 years old). They accepted the marriage and planned an extravagant party to celebrate their wedding and Richard and Veronica planned the wedding. The best man for the wedding would be Richard's eighth cousin, Lincoln Loud, and the maid of honor would be Ronnie Anne Santiago. The celebrant for the wedding would be Joseph Santiago, Veronica's uncle, by 2034, Joseph had become Archbishop of Royal Woods and a Cardinal prelate. The scene cuts to Lincoln Loud's law office, Lincoln Loud has become a successful lawyer, but has only been lawyer for 6 months. Lincoln receives a call from his distant relative, Richard Loud III, Lincoln answers. Lincoln was asked to be best man for a wedding between the Richard Loud and Veronica Santiago, and he accepts, Lincoln hangs up the phone, but not before being told to ask his fiancee Ronnie Anne to be the maid of honor for the wedding. Lincoln then calls Ronnie Anne and asks her to be the maid of honor for Richard and Veronica's wedding, and she accepts. At Ronnie Anne's house, she was in her room and takes a look at a picture of herself, Richard, and Veronica taken in 2015. Then another flashback starts: It was 2015 in the gym at the Royal Woods Elementary School, Veronica is practicing shots with Ronnie Anne, when the former sees Richard performing a slam dunk. Veronica has fallen in love with Richard for a few years, her second cousin, Ronnie Anne, knows about her crush. Richard somewhat has a crush on Ronnie Anne, but the latter is not interested in him. Ronnie decided to help Veronica get the boy she loves by arranging a meeting between the two at lunchtime. The next day in the cafeteria, Ronnie Anne introduces Richard to Veronica, and he falls in love with Vero due to her charm and good looks. Cast *Richard Loud III *Veronica Santiago *Cardinal Joseph Santiago Category:The Luxurious Loud House Category:Spin-off episodes